


Romp

by thehonestman (orphan_account)



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Dancing, Extended Metaphors, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thehonestman
Summary: At any given moment, Mingyu's thinking about dancing.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Romp

If asked, Mingyu says it’s a natural inclination for dance, but those who have been around long enough know that he got everything he knows from his father. Shaped by a childhood full of dance and artistry, there’s nowhere he feels more at home than dancing with someone.

He’s not necessarily a good dancer, and he may be best suited to hip-hop but what he really loves is soft, slow, lyrical dancing where his partner guides him around the floor as his father used to do with him. It’s cathartic, is what it is, and he’s never loved himself as much as he does when he finds someone willing to indulge in his passion.

Wonwoo is a better dancer than Mingyu, without a doubt. It’s clear he’s been classically trained like his father was, so he has the practice that Mingyu can only dream of. Wonwoo takes him under his wing when they first meet, and though it feels like Mingyu’s still there, _below_ him somehow, he still just wants to dance, because it’s the only thing that makes him feel _above_.

At any given moment, Mingyu’s thinking about dancing. He awaits the ends of his work days anxiously, as going home means going home to Wonwoo, to his forever dance partner, and it means that they can begin their nightly routine.

Mingyu falls into Wonwoo’s arms at home, and Wonwoo takes the lead, as he so often does, holding Mingyu close to him as the bedroom turns into a ballroom, and the music swells on cue. Mingyu holds on tightly to him, already dizzy with anticipation as he feels one of Wonwoo’s hands slide down to his waist while the other clutches his own hand. It’s not an easy dance, Mingyu knows, despite his experience. Wonwoo’s better than him at it, and may always be, but Mingyu partakes in the competition, hanging on to his partner like his life depends on it. He’s prepared and when Wonwoo looks him square in the face and smiles at him, it begins.

On a given day, the routine can last anywhere from ten minutes to an hour. It lasts a while, and Mingyu is grateful for any time they get to spend dancing. As the music picks up, their feet sweep around the room with practiced finesse, but when they lose tempo for a moment, Mingyu can hear the rattle of picture frames and lamps sliding around on the dresser, jostled from their positions as the floor takes beating after beating from Mingyu’s missteps. It makes him wish he were a better dancer, and he knows his friends wish so, too. They tell him he should stop dancing altogether, but he follows his passion, ignoring their disapproval so long as he gets to stay with the one dance partner who forgives his mistakes.

Wonwoo is a manual laborer, a man's man, and it shows when they go to switch positions. He has the feet of a dancer, but the hands of a gymnast; they are calloused and rough but they electrify Mingyu’s skin when they slide down to grip his wrist. They’re not professionals, and though he’s a better dancer than Mingyu, Wonwoo loses his balance at times, too. Every time he does, Mingyu takes a knuckle to the chin and it’s just as rough as his palm, but he falls back into line quickly. The music doesn’t allow for them to talk about what went wrong, they just keep dancing until they hurt. 

Mingyu still wants to dance by the time they’re going to bed, though he’s sore from Wonwoo’s palm clapping against his back to beat time. And as Wonwoo urges him to finally sleep for good, Mingyu still hangs on to him, begging him to teach him how to be a better dancer. And as the day is consumed by the night, Mingyu awaits the morning where he gets to dance with Wonwoo again.


End file.
